More Than Just A Deal
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: After 2yrs of pursuing a business deal Yoruichi returns but things have changed and Soi is getting married. Can Yoruichi convince Soi not to go through with the wedding? Or will Soi remain loyal to her family despite how her heart is feeling? CHAP 3 R
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated the other fics this week, but be on the look out for another chapter of Deception before the ending of this week. This is just a fic that's been nagging my brain for the past few months and I've finally gotten around to posting it.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think. The next story that will be updated will be Deception, this week it will be out also. **

Background: This story is not apart of Confessions although you will see some of the same characters I used for Confessions (well Yoruichi's parents anyway along with Soi's parents) No Sailor Moon characters are in this fic. Only Bleach and original characters, all in all it's a YoruSoi fic.

Enjoy ^_^

**Special thanks to Vally27, this entire fic is based on one of the drabbles, **_**I Object,**_** that she wrote this past year, **_**Deeply, Truly, Madly-**_** which I highly recommend you read if you're a YoruSoi fan. **

**Chapter 1**

"_I missed you," Yoruichi whispered seductively in the shell of Soi's ear. _

_She felt like it had been an eternity since she was given the opportunity to hold her lover. She started caressing a milky thigh as she slowly pressed her body more into Soi. _

"_Y...Yoruichi..." Soi whispered she was having trouble catching her breath as she felt her lover's hand snake up her shirt slowly causing her body to shiver as an inner flame ignited within her. _

_She struggled to string together a coherent word on why she arrived at their condo earlier than usual. _

_Within mere seconds Yoruichi's tongue was exploring Soi's mouth, and Soi gladly obliged tasting the sweet taste of cherries from the other woman's mouth. She wondered when Yoruichi actually had the time to even eat cherries considering the older woman was always stuck at the office. Soi tried to focus her mind on voicing her reason for coming home early but her body was beginning to overrule her entire mind. _

"_Y…Yoruichi", Soi started her voice now a slight moan as she felt the other woman's lips touch her neck with soft hot kisses slowly. _

_Yoruichi remained silent thinking it was her imagination that Soi had said something. It had been days since she was able to be with her lover and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her hands. She lightly nibbled on Soi's neck while placing hot kisses on it as she started to slowly travel down to Soi's collar bone, gently biting down on it as well. _

"_You don't have to be so stiff around me," the goddess whispered noticing that they were now just a few inches away from their bed. _

_Soi let out another long moan as she struggled to regain control over her body despite the fact that Yoruichi's hands now managed to clip off her bra with ease and was now grazing for her shirt. With each kiss Yoruichi was placing on her body, she felt herself get wetter as she felt the tenderness of her lover's lips. The goddess knew what she was doing to Soi, and with every kiss Soi's body started to surrender to her touch. _

"_Y…Yoruichi…. Soi breathed struggling to catch her breath that was now hitched in her throat. _

_She hated to break the mood but she didn't want the situation that was on her mind to linger any more. _

"_Hmmm?" Yoruichi asked, her velvety voice still smooth as she in circled Soi's left nipple with her right hand as she neared her mouth to her lover's creamy skin._

"_My father was given the CEO position," she muttered, stiffening her body as she awaited the other woman's reply. _

_Yoruichi raised her eye brows as if she had just missed something._

"_What?" She started her eyes staring at grey ones questioningly. _

"_My father bought out Otsuka after leaving your families company," Soi continued bracing herself for the question that had been plaguing her mind all day. _

"_That's great Soi, congratulations to your family," Yoruichi said even though her body was anxious to get back to what she was previously doing with Soi. _

_She looked carefully at Soi noticing that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong Soi?" She questioned, cupping the other woman's chin curiously. _

"_He also told me that your parents are starting an American branch for Shinko enterprise…. And that you'll be leaving to direct it," Soi sighed feeling a weight of sadness wash over her, tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of losing Yoruichi for two years. _

_Yoruichi could feel her mouth grow dry, she cursed Soi's father for willing giving out information especially since she wasn't sure if she would take up the job that her parents wanted her to pursue in the first place. The goddess knew her mother wasn't pressuring her into taking the position, but she knew she would have to come to a decision soon. The thought of being away from Soi for two years just to oversee her Families Corporation didn't appeal to her so she avoided telling Soi until the time was right, she didn't count on having to explain herself this soon. _

"_Soi I…"_

"_You're leaving aren't you?" Soi sighed, straightening her shirt; her eyes now seemed cold and distant. _

(End of Flash Back)

"Yoruichi are you even listening to me?" A voice questioned.

"What?" Yoruichi asked her golden eyes now looking at older golden ones.

She gave her mother a questioning look.

Naoko sighed. "You really didn't hear a word that I said did you?"

"No I heard what you said," Yoruichi smiled giving the older woman a sheepish grin. She didn't want to admit that she spaced out for that moment.

"Really, then what did I say?" The eldest Shihouin queried, giving the younger version of herself a skeptical glare.

"Hehe… you said….." Yoruichi's voice trailed off as she tried to guess what her mother had said.

"Why am I not surprised, you must have done some hard partying before it was time for you to catch this flight from America," Naoko sighed shaking her head she leaned back into her chair.

"Actually I rarely had time to party," Yoruichi admitted remembering the load of paper work that continued to pile up on her desk for the past two years.

"Interesting, I'm glad you finally decided to show some dedication to the family business," Naoko smiled back at the younger woman.

"You had me wondering if I should just leave things to my vice president once I retired."

"I'm just happy to be going home," Yoruichi replied, she was relieved that she would no longer have to review another stock quote or proposal again.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face at the thought of finally being able to return to Soi. _'I wonder how she's doing.' _Yoruichi thought to herself as she started to glance out the window once more loosing herself in her thoughts.

"Yoruichi are you ok?"

"What?" Yoruichi started as she raised her left eye brow up questioningly.

"You've been staring out the window for the past thirty minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" Naoko repeated giving her daughter a worry stare.

Yoruichi mustered up a reassuring smile at her mother.

"It's nothing mom, I'm fine. How has business been going for Ots…?" Yoruichi stopped herself mid sentence realizing that she was about to ask about the Fon's company instead of her families own company.

"You mean how is Soi doing, right?" Naoko smiled back already catching on to the real question that Yoruichi was asking.

"That's not what I meant but now that you mention it I am concerned about her. How is she?" Yoruichi questioned anxious to hear about her lover.

She wondered if Soi was really ok considering that their phone calls had recently stopped and whenever Yoruichi tried to contact Soi, she was unreachable.

Yoruichi thought it was strange that for the past few months, she wasn't able to contact Soi, but brushed off the thought thinking that her lover was just busy. She felt guilty at not being able to turn away from work and take a trip back to Japan to see Soi, but work kept her busy and when Yoruichi sent for Soi she never received a reply back. Soi's distant behavior puzzled Yoruichi and she made up her mind regardless of the circumstances she would get to the bottom of why Soi never replied back to her.

The twelve hour flight back to Japan was a relaxing one for both Yoruichi and her mother the two discussed matters in the family along with plans for the future, but Yoruichi still wasn't able to fight a nagging feeling that started to come over her the more she thought about Soifon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now in Japan and arriving in Tokyo airport, please buckle your seatbelts because we are preparing to land," the loud speaker announced.

"Finally," Yoruichi muttered buckling her seat belt.

She couldn't wait to get out of the airport and make a mad dash to Soi's house to find out what was going on with her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So I take it you're not going home tonight?" Kisuke asked, a sheepish smile on his face as he stared at this best friend who was focused on the road as she weaved her red Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder in and out of down town traffic.

"I've got other plans," Yoruichi answered as she deliberately cut off another car as she merged into the left lane.

The sound of a loud car horn blared behind Yoruichi's car; she ignored the angry driver in back of her.

"You must have some_ really_ important plans considering your cutting people off in rush hour traffic. You do know you could have caused an accident a few minutes ago?" Kisuke went on, only to feel a punch to his shoulder by his first remark.

"Ouch Yoruichi that hurt!" he whined cradling his aching arm.

"Pervert," Yoruichi smiled a toothy grin back at the blonde man.

"Why Yoruichi, I'm appalled that you would call me a pervert," Kisuke said a hurt expression on his face as he spoke in a mocked hurt tone of voice.

"Kisuke, you are a pervert," Yoruichi shot back a smile on her face as she attempted to grab the stripped hat on his head.

"I'm not a pervert," Kisuke muttered, holding onto his hat.

"Right, so what do you have planned tonight?" Yoruichi asked changing the subject; she realized she was nearing her best friend's shop.

"Well, me and the gang were going to have a welcome back party for you, but it seems your planning another disappearing act again. You're in such a rush I bet you left your mom at the airport, didn't you?" Kisuke continued, eyeing his friend curiously.

"Actually no, she left me because she got a call from someone," Yoruichi said knowing that her mom was probably going to see a new flame.

She drove her car up to a small corner shop and unlocked her doors.

"Looks like you're about to do the same thing," Kisuke teased letting out a whistle and dodging another punch sent his way.

"See you later Yoruichi," he waved in a sing-song tone of voice with a smile on his face as he walked away from the car.

"Pervert," Yoruichi thought to herself as she speedily put her car in reverse, then shifted it back to drive.

She was glad Kisuke arrived at the airport on time with her car, so she wouldn't have to make any more stops that would delay her from getting to Soi. The goddess smiled anticipating on seeing her lover again for the first time in two years. She quickly sped onto a back street which led her right back onto the high way once more; she couldn't wait to have Soi back in her arms.

Within minutes Yoruichi arrived at a large three story house outside of Tokyo's eastern district. Yoruichi was glad she managed to get the directions to the Fon's estate from her mother. She knew her mother still kept tabs on all her previous workers just in case a deal came up that would require some networking. Without being able to get in contact with Soi, she was happy she still had someone who would know where to find her lover.

Yoruichi stared at the house amazed at how quiet the entire Fon's estate appeared to be. She stepped out of her car, her eyes glancing at the long drive way to see two Mercedes Benzes parked out back.

"Good at least someone's home," she thought to herself as she walked to the front door and rang the door bell.

The long white door opened slowly revealing a small woman dressed in a maid's uniform with slightly graying hair.

"How may I help you maim?" The woman asked adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

She glanced up at Yoruichi curiously awaiting an answer.

"Is Soi here?" Yoruichi asked attempting to walk into the house but the maid stood firmly in her way, with her arms crossed over her chest.

The goddess remained calm and only smiled at the maid.

"I'm sorry, maim but she's out with Mrs. Fon preparing for her wedding," the maid replied nosily looking behind Yoruichi surprised at seeing the expensive car that was parked in front of the house.

The maid looked at Yoruichi carefully, realizing who she was.

"Wedding? Why is she getting married?" Yoruichi questioned feeling her heartbeat quicken by the maid's words. She wanted answers and wasn't willing to leave until she got a full explanation, without exchanging any words shook the older woman out of her reverie.

"Where is Soi and why is she getting married?"

The maid pulled out of Yoruichi's hold and bowed apologetically, "I apologize Miss Shihouin, I didn't recognize you at first, but I don't know where they are."

"And you shouldn't be concerned about her either," a voice interrupted from behind the maid.

The front door immediately opened full revealing a man with short cut ebony hair, with grey in it stared at Yoruichi with his grey eyes narrowed. He was dressed in a black business suite and a dark red tie around his neck.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi?" He questioned in a deeply callous voice.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Fon, I stopped by to see Soi, do you know where she is?" Yoruichi smiled disregarding the heartless tone that the man was speaking to her in.

"She doesn't want to see you, now if you don't mind I have a conference call to make. Give your parents my regards," Tadaaki concluded his hand now on the doorknob.

"Hey wait a minute you never told me….." Yoruichi was cut off by the slamming of the door in her face.

She eyed the door in shock, she couldn't believe that Soi's father was still as cold as ever towards her. The catty woman shook her head, dismissing the thought of knocking on the door again.

'_Looks like I have to find Soi on my own,' _she thought to herself as she turned away from the door and headed back to her car. She kicked a rock that was on the ground in frustration, already knowing she would have to face off with Mr. Fon once more in order to get to Soi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for leaving this part on a cliff hanger, but hey at least it's a start to another interesting ride that is about to follow after this chapter. Please write a review and let me know what you think. I'll be sure to update this fic after Confessions has been updated, which the updated list is on my profile also. Next update will be on Deception, which will also be posted this week.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	2. Conflict In The Board room part 1

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics lately, but be on the lookout for another chapter of Deception before the ending of next week. This is the last two weeks of school for me until summer school. I've been swamped by preparing for finals here at my university but I will get around to updating the rest of my fics soon. Check profile for schedule posting and this time I **will** do my best to stick to those deadlines.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think. This chapter has not been beta read either so please excuse the mistakes. **

**Special thanks to Vally27, this entire fic is based on one of the drabbles, **_**I Object,**_** that she wrote this past year, **_**Deeply, Truly, Madly-**_** which I highly recommend you read if you're a YoruSoi fan. **

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe this is happening," Yoruichi grumbled to herself as sped out of the direction to the Fon's estate. Her golden eyes remained narrowed in anger as she wondered why her mother kept this from her in the first place. She pressed a button on her cell phone allowing the speaker phone to ring though out her car.

"Shinko Enterprise this is Rei speaking. How may I direct your call?" a cherry voice chimed through the receiver.

"Rei this is Yoruichi speaking. Could you put me in touch with my mom I really need to talk to her," Yoruichi started attempting to mask her anger in her voice.

"Oh Miss Shihouin I'm sorry but she's in a board meeting with the entire staff. I could switch you to her voice mail if you'd like. That way she'll be able to call you back once she's done."

Yoruichi clenched her steering wheel, frustrated that her mom's own secretary was actually putting her off too. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to smooth over her tone of voice once more. "No that's ok Rei. I think I'll pay her a little visit in the meeting instead. I do have to learn the board members after all," Yoruichi answered.

"Of course I understand Miss Shihouin. I'll be sure to have an itinerary ready for you once you get here," Rei chimed.

"Thanks I'm looking forward to it," Yoruichi grinned already planning her next move once she stepped into the board meeting. _'I'm going to get to the bottom of this,' _she thought to herself as she cut another car off with ease, which earned her another loud honk by the car in back of her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"If each of you would carefully look at our sales report you'll see that Shinko Enterprise would actually benefit from this opportunity with Otsuka. Their companies offer isn't a demanding price unlike others but it is just starting out," a short man will a bald head spoke as he carefully stared at the violet haired woman that was seated at the head of the table.

Naoko scanned through the portfolio that was in her hand then gave her financial director a questioning look. "Akashi are you sure this is all Fon is requesting?" Naoko's golden eyes glanced up from the portfolio incuriously; she didn't want to believe her CFO's analysis.

"I had a feeling you would say that, so I arranged a meeting for our company and the Fon's to discuss matters further," Akashi smiled at his boss, but within seconds his smile faded noticing the slight frown on the woman's face he knew that she wasn't happy by his announcement.

Naoko balled her fist up in anger at the thought of her board member making plans without her consent. She narrowed her eyes and was just about to say something until the front door to the room opened with a loud clang.

All eyes were now on Yoruichi as she walked into the board room her eyes also showing the same glare her mother was now giving Akashi.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Yoruichi demanded at the elder Shihouin while her arms were crossed as she walked right to the head of the table.

"What are you talking about?" Naoko questioned her left eye brow quirked up at the younger version of herself as she watched her daughter sit down in an empty seat to her right.

"You know what I'm talking about…..

"Yoruichi we are in the middle of a meeting. I have no idea what's got you so upset but business has to be handled first _young lady_," Naoko interjected her daughter before Yoruichi could say another word. Elder golden eyes narrowed back at younger ones in anger disregarding the fact that Yoruichi was glaring daggers back at her.

Yoruichi bit her lip in frustration while cursing silently that she wouldn't be able to get a word out just yet. She leaned back in the leather executive chair without giving her mothers another look.

The entire board room remained silent awaiting Naoko's orders despite the fact that it now appeared that the entire atmosphere had shifted within a mere seconds by Yoruichi's loud outburst. Each of the twelve board members warily stared at Naoko awaiting her reply.

"Continue Akashi," Naoko sighed as she flipped through the portfolio once more. She momentarily glanced to her right at her daughter. The eldest Shihouin was puzzled by the younger woman's actions. _'I wonder what's gotten into you now.' _

Akashi coughed briefly while flipping through another page in his presentation. "I sincerely feel our company would benefit from this venture considering we don't have to question Fon's integrity he was this company's former vice president after all."

"No but you may want to question the integrity of the present CEO. What kind of person lies to their own flesh and blood?" Yoruichi grumbled as she let out a light chuckling catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone take a break **now!**" Naoko demanded her voice now a snarl as her eyes narrowed at the younger version of herself.

Without any words exchanged all of the board members hastily walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Akashi took one look back at the duo and shook his head, he had a feeling it would be a while before the meeting would be continuing again. The door shut within seconds leaving Yoruichi alone with her mother.

The goddess stood up from her seat her eyes also narrowed with her arms crossed. She knew how to press her mother's buttons in order to get her attention and she knew one thing Naoko didn't like was being disrespected in front of her subordinants.

"What's gotten into you?" Naoko growled her fist balled up at the thought of what just happened in her meeting.

"Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" Yoruichi asked her voice a snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Naoko said as she quirked an eye brow up at the younger woman. She was puzzled by her daughter's behavior.

"What's up with keeping secrets from me about Soi? You knew she was getting married and you still never told me." Yoruichi explained.

"Oh I see so that's what's got you all bent out of shape," Naoko smiled sheepishly while shaking her head.

"Mom I'm serious! Why didn't you tell me this?" Yoruichi inquired she was confused about why her mother would keep this from her in the first place. She knew her mother knew how she felt about Soi.

Naoko sighed as she ran a hand through her purple locks in frustration. "I didn't tell you because this entire situation couldn't be helped."

"What do you mean this situation couldn't be helped?"

"Yoruichi after you left for America Soi's father was already out raged that his daughter was seeing you and the fact that you broke her heart. So in order to save face Fon managed to arrange a marriage for his daughter in hopes of gaining more power for his own company. I didn't tell you about Soi getting married because I knew you had enough already on your mind," Naoko started. "And I knew you would have stopped everything you were doing in America to come back for her."

"So you sacrifice keeping a secret from me instead of telling me the truth? Mom, my life isn't a business deal you know that," Yoruichi hissed feeling her anger grow more. She was pissed that her mother never told her the truth.

"Your right it isn't but you have to learn to balance the two Yoruichi. I never forced you to go to America to start Shinko's third office there. Your father and I would have been happy regardless of your decision, but like everything you do I let you make your own decisions," Naoko said gently rubbing her daughter's hand. "But regardless this will all work out in the end."

Yoruichi was just about to say something but was cut off when the intercom came on within the room. "Mrs. Shihouin, Mr. Fon from the Otsuka Company is here with his board for the negotiating meeting," a cherry voice announced through the speakers.

"This really isn't the perfect time for him to show up right now," Naoko grumbled up under her breath.

"Mrs. Shihouin?" the cherry voice questioned.

"Show our guest to the 10 floor business room. I'll be up there in a few minutes," Naoko replied as her eyes focused on Yoruichi anxiously.

"Well isn't this convent," Yoruichi smiled a catty grin on her face at the thought of being able to get some answers out of Soi's dad .

"If you come with me you will have to behave, understand?" Naoko queried knowing what her daughter was planning.

"Me? Oh I promise I'll be good mom. After all I do have to handle this first business deal for you, right?" Yoruichi said her grin widening.

"Somehow I think you have other intentions on your agenda right now, especially when they involve Soi," Naoko sighed to herself as she opened up the room door and stepped out into the lobby.

"Nah I'm just anxious to get this deal rolling," Yoruichi answered sweetly. '_And I plan on finding out what's happened to Soi too. There's no way I'm letting this wedding happen on my watch.'_ She thought to herself as she walked along side her mother to the elevator.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really didn't want to end it on this part, but I really couldn't decided exactly what part to end this chapter on. Sorry if it comes off as a cliff hanger but this is where my mind was going at the moment. I will be sure to update this fic after the other two have been done as well. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	3. An Encounter That Cost

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics lately, but be on the lookout for another chapter of Deception before the ending of next week. This is the last two weeks of school for me until summer school. I've been swamped by preparing for finals here at my university but I will get around to updating the rest of my fics soon. Check profile for schedule posting and this time I **will** do my best to stick to those deadlines.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think. This chapter has not been beta read either so please excuse the mistakes. **

**Special thanks to Vally27, this entire fic is based on one of the drabbles, **_**I Object,**_** that she wrote this past year, **_**Deeply, Truly, Madly-**_** which I highly recommend you read if you're a YoruSoi fan. **

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to speak with _you_," Tadaaki said, his silver peers meeting Yoruichi's briefly. "I thought I would be speaking with the** actual** CEO."

Yoruichi balled her fist in frustration at the eldest Fon's remarks, she hated the fact that she was forced to take over this business meeting because her mother suddenly decided to take an early lunch break and stuck her with this task. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but my mother had other, _more important,_ matters to attend to. And technically Mr. Fon, I _am_ the CEO of this company. Not _only _did I independentlyrun our American headquarters for two consecutive years, I did so successfully without suffering any financial loss might I add," Yoruichi countered with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. "So rest assured Mr. Fon when I say that I can _easily _handle a meeting."

"Of course, you were accredited that merit, running a _branch office_ without aid is indeed something", Tadaaki stated, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm. Then an evil glint cast in his eye. "However, I must disagree with you on your self evaluation, though you did not sustain any marginal losses, there were other things in which you did lose," Tadaaki finished, his expression cold as he glared daggers at the Shihouin heiress for a brief moment. He remembered the past two years quite clearly, but from a more emotionally chaotic position.

Yoruichi bit her lip in frustration. She caught the reference clearly, knowing that Tadaaki was cryptically indicating to her losing her relationship with Soifon. _'Now he's really asking for it,' _she thought as her hands tightened her grip around her business proposal. She was trying her hardest not to let his words get the best of her. Instead of telling Tadaaki off she opted for a different way of getting through this meeting. '_Low blow Fon, low blow', _she mused. '_But if that's the way you want to play it, then fine. I'm game.'_ She opened up the manila folder laying in front of her and carefully scanned the amount of money the Otsuka Company was willing to pay her corporation in exchange for building them their first executive tower.

Yoruichi wasn't at all surprised by the fact that Tadaaki was only willing to pay her company the minimal amount for the job, just enough to open the door for future business dealings if the need persisted but not enough for Shinko Enterprises to actually make a profit. Otsuka's proposal offered a budget of seventy three thousand dollars to be paid only _after _the Shihouin had completed their building. That was a deal breaker right there. _'Does he take us for fools?' _Yoruichi pondered, clearly offended. '_He's _got_ to be kidding!' _

As the young CEO read on, she spotted additional terms where Shinko Enterprises would only receive payment provided that the company would also buy into their stock as well as renovate the building when needed, wasting twice the manpower than the building was worth.

'_There's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this kind of arrangement,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she scanned through the overall business profile of Otsuka's company. Otsuka had only been operating for four years and yet their profits were making them seem like a high class corporation. However, they were only willing to pay a low budget price for the best work in Southeast Asia? '_Cheap ass bastard'_, Yoruichi glanced briefly at Tadaaki who still appeared to be glaring daggers at the young woman. She returned the gesture.

"I take it everything is to your liking with my proposal _Miss Shihouin?_" Tadaaki started, his eyes never leaving Yoruichi's.

The young woman paused for a second; somehow that expression seemed familiar…

Yoruichi held back a laugh at Tadaaki's statement. She remembered now, how could she ever forget? A smile flitted across her lips and she almost lost it again at the thought of how similar the man's scowl was to Soifon's. "Actually it's not. This proposal is barely enough for the overall supplies that my company would use to build your new establishment, and that's just for supplies. That doesn't even figure the cost of manpower, heavy duty equipment, insurance, or retouching. If you're seriously considering offering us only seventy- three thousand, then the best we can do is to accommodate you with a smaller establishment that would _actually_ be within your budget range. Unless, that is if you want to increase your offer Tadaaki?"

Tadaaki blanched before his face turned scarlet with anger. "What?! Ludicrous! There is no way I'm paying another dime for this project, my offer is more than reasonable. It stands as is!"

Yoruichi struggled at fighting back the grin that was threatening to form on her lips. She sensed her six fellow board members staring at her, curiously awaiting her reply. Without a second thought, she proudly shut the folder and shoved the proposal back to Tadaaki's side of the business table. "Then I don't think there's much that Shinko Enterprises will be able to assist you with Mr. Fon. Maybe you should contact Hirosho Incorporated; they're a partnered _branch _that specializes in _low budget _projects. Tell'em Yoruichi sent you and I'm sure they'll cut you a deal," she finished smugly.

The board members eyes widened to the size of saucers at their boss' rebuttal and they slowly turned their heads to view Tadaaki's reaction.

The man's face was painted crimson.

He was beyond seething.

"This is ridiculous! I _demand_ to speak with the actual CEO of Shinko Enterprises, this instant! I refuse to further entertain some brat who decided to play substitute for the actual boss," Tadaaki growled as he stood up from his chair. His entire face flushed with anger as he glared at Yoruichi in contempt. "I should have known I couldn't do business with your **kind**."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi demanded disregarding the appalled looks she was receiving from her mother's board members. Her mother's personal assistant eyed her warily, observing just how she was reacting to Mr. Fon.

"Miss Shihouin…."

"Stay out of this," Yoruichi grumbled to the woman before drawing her attention back to Mr. Fon.

"You certainly know very well what I mean by that. I refuse to do business with someone whose agenda is to turn my own daughter against me," Tadaaki snarled.

Four words: No. He. Just. Didn't.

"Please, it's not my fault that you're some control freak who gets intimidated when someone has their own ideas that doesn't exactly fit into your standards!" Yoruichi growled back.

"Yoruichi, I don't want to play this game with you. I demand to speak to the real CEO of this business!" Tadaaki demanded slamming his fist on the wooden table.

"Well that's just too damn bad Tadaaki because I **am **the CEO of Shinko Enterprises, and the _CEO of this business _is telling you that the amount you're offering is barely enough to cover any of the work that you're requesting! If you don't want to supply _my_ company with the necessary funds then by all means, feel free to take your business elsewhere because we don't need it," Yoruichi snapped ignoring the fact that the front door to the business room had opened letting in Naoko who was shocked at how her daughter was behaving.

"Fine then we will," Tadaaki shot back signaling to his board members to get out of their seats. "And you can forget coming anywhere near Shaolin. She's much better off without you around!"

"I seriously doubt that," Yoruichi shot back her arms crossed as she glared at the eldest Fon. "Especially considering the fact that you keep her on a leash and lack the ability to tell what your own daughter is feeling. Face it Tadaaki, you've never been able to understand Soifon."

"Yoruichi!" Naoko shouted standing in front of the door way.

"I apologize Naoko but my company will no longer be able to do business with your's," Tadaaki announced walking past the elder Shihouin with the three members of his board in tow.

"Tadaaki wait," Naoko urged while glaring at her daughter momentarily.

"Perhaps another time," Tadaaki said as he walked out the door with his board. The large door shut within seconds.

Yoruichi could feel the atmosphere thicken as she looked at her mother from out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't need to speak with the elder woman to know that she was upset.

"Everyone you're free to leave," Naoko announced allowing her board members to walk out of the room. Each member eyed Yoruichi hesitantly as if they already knew she was doomed.

Yoruichi started to head to the exit as well until her mother grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't mean you could leave," Naoko pointed out her golden eyes meeting younger ones with contempt. "I thought we agreed that you'd keep your personal life out of the board room."

"Mom he practically asked for it," Yoruichi started.

"Regardless to what he did that's not the way you conduct business. How could you just blow such an important deal?" Naoko sighed as her arms crossed and favored her daughter with a disapproving glare.

"Mom its not like we needed the money. We have over five thousand clients around the world. Fon's company was just pennies in the bucket," Yoruichi pointed out.

Naoko heaved a sigh. "You're missing the point. Regardless of their funds, the Otsuka company had potential. Even though yeah he was a little bit to up tight, when Fon was vice president of this company he was someone I could actually trust without having to second guess his decisions all the time."

"Now I know where Soi gets that uptightness from," Yoruichi remarked, a smile on her face as she noticed a smile forming on her mother's as well.

"It's a pity Tadaaki was so uptight your father and I almost drove him crazy with the constant lack of signing our paperwork on time. I'm surprised he actually stuck around here for ten years," Naoko grinned remembering when Takaaki was with her company.

"You mean _you _were going to drive him crazy by always being late on your paperwork because of your secret rendezvous with your lovers. And if I remember correctly Mom, your girlfriend was angry with you because you would be late on your deadlines then throw the paper work on Tadaaki," Yoruichi teased.

"Why Yoruichi I don't know what you're talking about," Naoko replied innocently.

"I wonder if you still do the same thing now, considering you suddenly decided to take lunch and assigned me this bum deal to oversee," Yoruichi went on noticing her Mom's face return to it's playful mood once again.

Naoko rolled her eyes and made for the exit. "Regardless of that, I expect you to get this deal back before your father returns from America."

"What? You can't be serious," Yoruichi gasped eyeing her mother skeptically. She had no intentions of seeing Mr. Fon ever again.

"Yoruichi just get that deal back, that's all I'm asking," Naoko said as she pressed the button to the elevator. Within a matter of seconds the elevator's door opened allowing Naoko to step in, she looked over her shoulder with a catty grin on her face. "Also take care of that paperwork that's been on your desk for the past three days."

Yoruichi eyes opened wide at the thought of being stuck doing paper work. "What? Mom it's the weekend I'm…"

"I know you can handle it," Naoko winked from the elevator as the doors slowly closed.

"Oh I'll get that paper work done alright," She grinned already planning to ditch work today. She figured her mother wouldn't be to upset that she avoided work once again, she'd deal with the consequences later.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Looks like downtown is still as busy as always," Yoruichi muttered to herself as she slowly navigated her way through afternoon pedestrian traffic. She walked along scanning the numerous shops with see-through windows as she passed by each of them. Looking in an Italian restaurant she noticed a couple dining and in a toy store a child begging his mother for a new toy. The goddess was just about to take her eyes out of window shopping until she caught sight of a familiar raven haired woman with two long braids that had golden hoops attached to the ends of them.

"Soi?" Yoruichi thought out loud noticing her girlfriend standing in a bridal shop dressed in an all white gown. Without even taking as second glance Yoruichi stepped into the shop seeing the vast number of dresses as well as a young blonde woman who was standing at the register.

"May I help you ma'am?" the clerk questioned eyeing Yoruichi closely.

Yoruichi was just about to say something when she was cut off by the constant arguing of Soi's as well as Mrs. Fon's voices.

"This isn't what I want!", Soi growled, despising the very idea of getting married. Nevertheless, she made up her mind to put her best foot forward in hopes of helping out her father's company. She balled her fist in frustration, upset at the fact that the one person she did love left her behind and yet she couldn't deny that she was still in love with Yoruichi even though she was hiding it from her family. _'I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ she berated herself while holding her head in frustration.

"This gown really isn't that bad," Sayuri noted walking around her daughter carefully. She turned her attention on the clerk that was helping them. "I think you can put this one aside as well. I'm very impressed by the design of this one."

"Of course Mrs. Fon," the short auburn haired woman nodded.

"Don't I have any say in this at all?" Soi growled while glaring daggers at the elder Fon.

"I guess not, she's the same as always," Yoruichi joked interrupting the two Fon's.

Soi felt her entire body grow cold at the sound of her former lover's familiar voice. She slowly turned around immediately recognizing the long violet haired woman standing in front of her. "Yoruichi…" she breathed her voice barely a whisper as she eyed the other woman.

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri demanded glaring daggers at the Shihouin.

Yoruichi disregarded Sayuri's question and stepped closer to Soi. "You look beautiful Soi. I guess your dad was right, but why would you choose to get married?" She embraced the other woman feeling her heart about to burst at the close contact she now had with her lover.

Soi could feel her entire body flush at Yoruichi's embrace. For a brief second she felt as if her world was finally calming down until she noticed her mother's disapproving look on her face. Within less than a few seconds Soi's entire demeanor changed to angry one. "Get away from me!" Soi shouted pushing Yoruichi away from her. A tinge of venom could be heard in her voice as her eyes hardened glaring daggers at Yoruichi who looked completely taken aback by Soi's behavior.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it's been a while since I updated any of my fics, but I'm on fall break and I will be updating Something's Got to Give on Monday. Also be on the lookout for another update of Confessions that will be coming next Friday of this up coming week. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


End file.
